Ambrosia
by Maelstrom of Olympia
Summary: Being around so many formidable and budding young chefs would have made most people nervous but to a 16-year-old blonde knucklehead, he see's it as a challenge to not only better himself but to stand next to people he cares most about in the world and become their equal. That is if he can survive the next 3 years of hell.


_We do not own Naruto or Shokugeki No Soma_

 _We hope you all enjoy this first chapter._

* * *

 _A Naruto/Shokugeki No Soma Crossover_

 _A Fanfiction by SoulReaperCrewe &Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka_

 _Ambrosia_

 _Chapter 1_

"This place sure hasn't changed." A young man whispered to himself, his suitcase trailing behind him against the concrete path with one hand clutched on the handle and the other resting in his pants pocket. He smiled as he passed underneath the bare tree's that were slowly coming back to life now that the Winter months were coming to an end and he looked forward to seeing endless rows of pink cherry blossom trees like the ones he would run and play under when he was a small child cover the land.

It was the middle of the afternoon and despite the February weather, he didn't need his jacket on and instead slung it across the handles of his suitcase showing off the lean torso and arms that resided underneath his black shirt, though around his neck was a red scarf that was a little tattered around the edges with a few strings loose on the ends but still did its job. Around his wrist was an orange cloth wrapped tightly around his wrist, gently swaying from the gentle breeze that was hitting him.

Despite being a Friday afternoon in February he saw very few cars or other vehicles along the main road. The entire area was used for the school of the best and brightest in the world when it came to the culinary and within a few weeks the roads would be full of teenagers in both the Middle and High School sections of the institute and would remain that way up until the year ends in December.

 _'I wonder how Gramps is doing. I hope he still doesn't have that weird stripping habit of his.'_ He thought, thinking about an elderly man from his childhood that still to this day had the most badass beard and long hair combo that he had ever seen with a scar going over his eye that reminded him of the old time gangsters from the movies. _'I don't care how ripped his body is underneath his robes, I don't need to see a naked old man.'_

Stopping, he turned around and looked off in the distance and gazed at the land that he was now returning to after being away for so long. It almost felt like a dream being back and he had to pinch himself a couple of times to make sure that it was real. Everything he could see and touch right now was owned by the same institute that he was now a part of. Every building, every path, every road, even every tree belonged to one institute, the Totsuki Culinary Academy.

In the world that this young man lived in there was one place in the world that people him, people that had a desire to become the greatest Chef and culinary host in the world wanted to go too. A place that was known to find, nurture and create the greatest culinary experts and masters in the known world where everyone was known to go on in later life and become world renowned. People applied in the thousand to join and yet only a mere 1% would ever go on to graduate and reach the level they dreamed of reaching. Parents would even go as far as to beg officials to accept their children into the Academy, even offering their life savings to have their child attend. Totsuki Culinary Academy was that prestigious and was one of the few places in the world where money and fame did not dominate the halls.

Instead, it was all about talent and the drive to succeed.

His own parents had gone to this school and had been talented and driven enough to become members of that elite 1%. They had been standouts amongst their peers and had the spotlight shined on them the moment they left the Academy and walked out into the bright and open world that laid in front of them. His parent had managed to stand at the top of the mountain, a place so few people had every had the privilege of standing upon and it was his goal to one day do the same.

First thought, he had to get in and prove himself worthy.

Resuming his path, the young man continued down the path that he had become very familiar with in his youth, as it led straight up to the home of the people he was looking for.

Fifteen minutes passed by and he found himself standing outside of a large set of iron-barred gates with a long pebbled road that led all the way up to a three story high Grand Mansion. It looked like the kind of building people would see in movies or places of high wealth but even this building would put all of those to shame. It stood out against the traditional Japanese mansions and homes that coveted the nearby area with a far more Western feel to it which was likely the inspiration behind it. The gate was electronic and the type that needed a specific electric key in order to enter which only the residents were likely to possess as well as their most trusted confidants.

He had spent a great deal of his younger life in this home but he had been away for so long he wondered if the family that lived here would remember him, or if they would even welcome him back with open arms with everything that had led to him being away for so long. His childhood friends lived here, or at least one of them did while the other had moved away for a while and he wasn't sure if she had completely returned yet.

Either way, the prospect of returning to a place he grew up in for so long both thrilled him and scared him at the same time.

 _'Let's see if I can remember this right.'_ He then turned to his right and walked away from the from the main road and walked alongside the wall of iron bars that went the entire way around the premises. The bars stood well over 10 feet in height, towering above any person that dared to try and intrude on the estate and if that wasn't bad enough there were all spikes at the very top of the wall for added security. The tips were dulled but landing or knocking on top of one would still break the skin and leave anyone having a bad day.

But thanks to his past experience he had his own way to get into the Estate.

"57, 58, 59 and 60." He said to himself, making sure to keep count of each step he took that led away from the main road until he stopped when he got to the number 60. Turning to face the iron bars he gripped the third bar from the left of the brick pillar and felt it wiggle once he got a firm grip on it. Grinning he wiggled it around from left to right for a few moments until he heard the click he was waiting for and moved the iron bar off to the side. First, he grabbed his suitcase and managed to fit through the iron bar, just barely thanks to having a small luggage.

Trying to get himself through the bars though was a lot more difficult then he remembered. _'This was a lot easier when I was 8.'_ Once through he peaked his head out from the bush he had landed and checked if the coast was clear. The estate was known to have a security detail to prevent anyone from entering the house should someone get passed the gate or the walls but at the same time he noticed a distinct lack of guards around the property that likely meant some members of the household weren't home.

"Piece of cake." He spied a window slightly ajar on the first floor and after ensuring the coast was clear he ran out of the foliage and put his back up against the wall. His hand came up and slid between the window and slowly opened the window enough for him to be able to get through. First putting his suitcase through the window and lowering it to the ground, he then quietly climbed himself through until dropping on the carpet with a soft thud.

Looking around he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. He had the memory of himself as a little kid, playing tag up and down all the halls and stairs of the building with three girls the same age as he was who would be giggling madly as they tried to run away from him. The house was warm and he didn't mean because of the building's heating system. There was a natural warmth to it that one would get when they returned home and being back here made his soul feel at ease like someone was wrapping a soothing blanket around his body.

"It hasn't changed a bit." He said to himself before creeping through the hall trying to keep as quiet as possibles. He had a destination he had in mind and wasn't going to be stopped by any of the dozens of maids and butlers that he knew were lurking around somewhere.

His destination was quick to find, having spent a lot of time there when he was younger and many of his most treasured memories were created within this room. Of all the rooms in the mansion, there weren't any that were as important as the kitchen, the room that was held the most sacred and above all else as the workstation for the household members within the mansion. The butlers and maids had their own separate kitchen elsewhere on the far side of the mansion but this one was reserved especially for family members and those close with the family.

The kitchen itself was enormous, easily big enough to hold about half a dozen cars in a single line at the same time. Everything in the kitchen was spotless with not even a speck of dust on the counter with no knife or piece of equipment out of its station. The chrome tables were all lined in a row allowing for multiple people to be doing cooking their own dish at the same time while having plenty of space to move with multiple commercial fridges lined in a row, each set with a specific temperature for the food and products they held within. Beside them was a small doorway that led to a separate room where the freezer was kept that held most of the meat and fish products, keeping them fresh for use though it was regularly swapped with fresher ingredients every 2-3 days. Along the other side of the tables were huge cabinets and drawers filled to the brim with dishes, cutlery, pans, saucers, wok's, and every other type of equipment necessary for their projects. Then there were the sinks and not to mention the multiple pieces of electrical equipment like the stoves and ovens that lined another one of the walls.

All in all, it was one of the most impressive looking kitchens he would likely ever see and it was used for everyday use for only a handful of people. When he looked over he could distinctly remember the memory of being ordered around by a silver haired girl while she argued with her honey blonde haired cousin, all the while a third girl with pink hair looked at him nervously as they tried to calm them down.

Grinning, the blonde teen put his suitcase down, removing his scarf and rolled up his sleeves. He unravelled the orange bandana from his wrist and wrapped it around his forehead before doing a couple of stretches as if he was warming himself for some kind if marathon. A few moments later he punched his left fist into the palm of his right.

"Alright, let's get to work. Naruto Uzumaki is back in town!" He said before walking over and opening up the fridges to see what he had to work with.

* * *

Senzaemon Nakiri knew something wasn't right the moment he stepped through the front door. His granddaughters, Erina and Alice had not yet returned home with Alice having spent the day visiting a nearby Mall, something about needing new shoes for a banquet they were invited to next months while Erina was likely still fulfilling her duties with the entrance exam with Hisako. Both had the habit of messaging him on his private phone that only his family members were in possession of to let him know they were on their way home.

Some may have seen it as silly but it put him at ease knowing when his two granddaughters were coming home for the day.

The Nakiri Family was one of, if not the most important family in the Culinary world which all started with him when he was a youth. He fought, he bled, he sweated and he cried for the Culinary world to the point that his name became the ingrained within the centre of the world, earning the nickname the Food's Demon King and gained universal respect from everyone in his field of work. Senzaimon held an iron-clad philosophy when it came to the culinary arts and created the strict policy that Totsuki Academy became infamous for. He held high expectations for every student that walked through his doors and didn't tolerate failure. He had men and women in the thousands fall from the world he had formed and greatly valued tenacity, spirit, and courage, especially those who displayed such mettle in the face of adversity.

As he grew older his children joined him in basking in the spotlight of their world and eventually so did his grandchildren. As the head of the Nakiri Family, it was his responsibility to ensure all those in his family were healthy and happy. He ensured that Alice and Erina would always have an open door policy with him, no matter how tiny the problem may have been and it was the same way with his son Soe and his wife Leonora who ran Nakiri International and weren't home as often as he may have liked.

His car had pulled into the driveway when his gut was telling him someone was in his home. His security had listed that nothing had come up on their systems of a breaking in or any kind of intrusion but the older man knew better and trusted what his gut was telling him. He had experienced it a dozen times in the past, whether it was some low-class chef who was trying to take the easy road and get him to personally taste his dishes without any invitation to his home or whether it was some stalker that had tasted his food once and decided to shadow him forever. Either way, the head of the Nakiri family wouldn't let an incident like someone breaking into his families home lightly.

He told his security he would handle this personally and casual walked into his home and headed straight towards the kitchen where he always ended up finding his unwanted guests.

 _'Whoever it is either very stupid or has brass balls the size of watermelons.'_ He thought as he pushed the kitchen doors open. The moment he did he was hit with an aroma that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was the first time this had happened during one of the intrusions and sniffed the air a few times, closing his eyes as he visualised the smells. It was quickly wetting his appetite and his anger has quickly changed into mild curiosity and who created such a good smelling dish.

Looking across the kitchen he saw the intruder with his back to him as he stood over the counter, sprinkling what looked like fresh basil and little drops of lemon juice over the dish in front of him which was hidden from his view. Staring at the back of him he looked closely at his features, tall with blonde spiky hair and tanned skin with lean looking muscles underneath his shirt. He could see an orange cloth wrapped around his head that caused the strangest feeling of deja vu hit him as if it was familiar to him, yet he couldn't place it.

 _'Why does he look and feel so familiar?'_ He thought to himself before the teen spoke up.

"Don't worry old man, you're meal will be ready in a couple of moments." The teen turned around and Senzaimon felt as if the air left his body as he saw a familiar pair of blue eyes and a grin that good light ann entire room up.

 _'Minato?'_ He initially thought, remembering one of his former students that once went to Totsuki Academy a long time ago alongside a spitfire of a red head that was tied to his hip. However, looking at the teen he began noticing a noticing a couple of similarities to that young girl such as the shape of his face and the grin he wore being identical to the one she uses to where. There was a fiery determination and passion in his eyes as if a sun was exploding in each iris while his hands were still a work, putting the finishing touches on the dish.

Senzaimon just stood there in silence before something inside just clicked and he understood who he was looking at.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said to himself aloud, making the young teen's grin get ever wider. He looked just like his father and would have been identical if not for the shorter hair.

Minato and Kushina, those were two people he hadn't thought about in a very long time.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it old man?" Naruto asked, his grin having slowly melted into a smaller and sadder looking smile, putting down his utensils and gently leant up against the counter. The old man as Naruto called him hadn't changed at all with his hair grey hair and beard still as long as he remembered at the scar that went over his right eye that he thought was the coolest thing ever. Even his yukata was the same colour and design. Senzaimon Nakiri, despite his frightening reputation and scary appearance, had always been good to Naruto, treating him like he would his own grandchildren and looked at Naruto as if he was one of his own.

Naruto's own parents had been close to the Nakiri family, thanks in part due to his mother's friendship with Leonora Nakiri, Senzaimon's daughter in law and his own Godmother and had taken him in when his parents had been killed after being caught in a storm, their car having lost control and went tumbling off a cliff face.

Senzaimmon nodded, a sad look appearing on his face as he crossed his arms. "Yes, it has. We weren't sure if we were ever going to see you again. We searched for you."

Naruto nodded gently, acknowledging his words. "I know you did but after what happened I resolved myself to become better than I was and I wanted to do it my way. So I could one day come back and join Totsuki Academy and stand by their side." Naruto told him, giving him a knowing look that caused the old man to sigh sadly but respond back with a warm smile in return.

"Alice and Erina will be happy to know you're back."

"And I can't wait to see them both again, and Hisako too. But for now, I need to pass the examination exam and join Totsuki, which is why I'm here."Naruto said, his sad smile morphing right back into a grin and presented his finished dish to Senzaimon. "I wasn't sure if there were any rules so I just made what first came to mind. I hope you don't mind."

"As impatient as ever. You could have called up and registered you know." Senzaimon told him, walking up to the counter and standing next to Naruto, looking down at the dish. "So what dish are you presenting me with?"

Naruto placed a knife and fork next to the plate. "Here you have a Grilled Vegetable Terrine with Tomato Sauce. Take a bite and tell me what you think old man."

Senzaimon chuckled. "Cheeky brat, I should fail you just for that." The elder man took the knife and fork and slowly cut a decent sized portion before lifted up to his mouth, blowing on it just a little before putting it in his mouth. The moment he did, Naruto was forced to groan as the man's yukata suddenly found itself around the older man's waist, proudly displaying his muscular chest and torso.

 _'Guess he does still have that damn habit but at least it's a good sign I guess.'_

"A mediterranean dish if I'm not wrong," Senzaimon muttered between chews before going in for another bite. "I taste eggplant, zucchini, red peppers and yellow peppers, onions, tomatoes raisins and agar agar infused with tomato juice to give it a smooth punch to the mouth. You've also used splashes of salt and pepper, basil and lemon juice. But there's something else." Senzaimon felt like he was walking on a cloud as he continued to eat the terrine, not wanting any piece of it to go to waste.

He looked at Naruto, who walked around the counter and picked up a small phial filled with dark brown small peppercorns no bigger than a pea. "That would be the allspice I put in. I've used it a few times before for some older people I met during my time away. It helps with the digestion process and helps ease that bloated feeling you get. Didn't need you keeling over." Naruto quipped, smirking a little at the hard look the Director of the Totsuki Academy briefly gave him before letting out a small chuckle.

How long did it take you?"

"About forty minutes. I've made it dozens of times before So I have aa good grasp on how to make most types of terrines." Naruto answered, being the truth. He knew multiple types thanks to his training and could likely whip up anything the head of the Nakkiri family asked of him. "The exam is still 1 hour right?"

"Correct, it remains the same as it always has been."

Naruto was quiet as Senzaimon finished his meal and proceeded to put his yukata back on as he composed himself. "So do I pass?"

"Hmm," Senzaimon hummed to himself, looking back and forth from Naruto and the now empty plate. Naruto was confident he had done enough, his terrine's normally had a very positive reaction from anyone who was lucky enough to give them a try. "I hope this wasn't the best you could do?"

The response he got was a snort and Naruto crossing his arms, giving his surrogate grandfather a challenging look. "What you tried is only a taste of my true Uzumaki cooking. Name it and I'll make it for you and I'll leave you begging for more Gramps." Naruto challenged, showing he had full confidence in what he could do.

Seeing his fiery spirit, Senzaemon smirked back. It wasn't a difficult choice to make given his reaction to the dish but he had a reputation to uphold.

"You pass Naruto but just so you know I will be expecting a great deal from you over the next 3 years," Senzaemon told him, not buttering his words and giving him the honest truth. The next three years, especially the first year would be some of the toughest years any student of Totsuki Academy would face but if the fiery spirit and passion he sensed coming from Naruto was real then he had confidence he would make it through to the very end.

"I expect nothing less Gramps. Whatever you throw at me I'll dish it right back tenfold." Senzaimon merely nodded as he watched Naruto begin cleaning up after himself.

 _'I have a good feeling about this. The 92nd Generation will be full of surprises, I'm sure of it.'_ He thought before he heard the front suddenly open before quickly closing a moment later, both his and Naruto's heads whipping around to the direction of the kitchen doors.

"Grandpa, I'm home!"

* * *

 _End of Chapter 1_

 _Both of us have fallen in love with the Shokugeki NO Soma series. It's so different from other series that either of us have watched, that we couldn't help but come up with a crossover with Naruto._

 _Updates will happen when they happen but hopefully there won't be too big of a gap between each one._

 _Please Review and let us know what you thought and please follow us for future updates._


End file.
